The First Quarter Quell
by Annabethwisegirl12
Summary: Brynna Montrose lives in District 4. Will she be picked from the reaping? If so what will happen in the games? Does Sam like her?
1. Chapter 1

1

When my eyes open I'm staring at my pale blue wall six feet away from my bed. (Or should I call it a lump of a mattress.) I yawn and stretch, my feet dangling over the edge of my "lump" hoping that there will be some large fish in the pond today. I unravel myself from my quilt that my mom made, rest my feet on the freezing ice floor and prepare myself for a new day.

Life in the districts of Panem wasn't the best lifestyle, unless you lived in District 1 or 2, where they caudle you in a warm house, give you delectable food, and live in a safe and friendly neighborhood. But apparently some of us aren't so lucky. All the other districts are in run down shacks, are starving, and if you bump into someone at the wrong time, well, let's just say it's not gonna end up pretty. Most of the time the peacekeepers won't even break it up! But it's not the districts fault. Not even the peacekeepers fault! It's the people who make the peacekeepers come to the districts. The Capitol.

This is the place where you never starve and live a happy little life. We should be the ones living like this. I mean were the ones who make everything! From clothes to food! And we don't get to keep any if it! The capitol parades around throwing money in the air and devouring the food that we grow! They act like a bunch of baboons. I think they look like them too! They are always covered in golden yellows, electric blues, and horizon pink makeup, they have tattoos covering their entire body, and get their lips puffed and stretched. They think they look gorgeous. I beg to differ. They think they're even smart. They send peacekeepers to all the districts saying that they'll keep "peace" in the districts. Peace to them means hitting people at random and taking children away from their families and slaughtering them "to set an example". I wouldn't call that peace.

That's just a story that they're there to help us. They're here to make sure no uprisings happen. And if they do they'll finish your district of just like thirteen. There used to be thirteen districts in Panem. But that all changed when the districts went into war with the Capitol. It was a bloodbath. Millions were killed on both sides. But as always the Capitol sought through and demolished thirteen. Those years of suffering are called the Dark days. Now the Capitol holds a tournament every year called the Hunger Games to remind us that if we set up an uprising they'll kill you.

Each year the Capitol sends one of their citizens called an escort to each of the twelve districts to pull a "lucky" girl's and boy's name from a glass ball that will decide that those two owners of the names will compete against twenty two other kids in a game to the death.

Twenty-four kids one victor. The Capitol thinks this is amusing. They let districts 1 and 2 train for the games even though they say that you're not allowed to. They always win. You have to be at least twelve and under eighteen to battle in the games. The two kids chosen are called tributes. The day that the escort chooses the names is called reaping day. Today is the reaping.

This year is a "special" hunger games. It's the very first quarter quell. A quarter quell happens every 25 years, and there's a twist to it. A couple weeks back, the Capitol announced the twist to this year's hunger games. I remember seeing the program with my family.

It was raining. I could hear the pitter patter of the rain drops pelting our roof. Drops of water fell from our ceiling creating leaks. My father tried to patch it up but there wasn't any material to use, so the water just dripped through the cracks creating puddles in our house. We had just finished eating dinner, some fish that my father and I luckily caught. I set up some seats around our dusty projector. Every house had one. There was even one in the square. My mother and father were cleaning up our plates. So my nine year old brother, Darwin and I were the only ones sitting in front of the projector.

The light on the projector flashed on and a square of light fixed on the wall. Panem's anthem played and then our president, Snow appeared on the wall. He looks older than he is, with the white hair and beard. He has his lips puffed up. His beady eyes look into your soul. He was wearing a dark blue suit. A dark red rose was neatly placed in his coat pocket. The anthem ends and President Snow talks about the Dark days and how the Capitol treats the districts with respect and how he hopes to bring peace back into Panem. "Yeah, you're doing a great job!" I think sarcastically.

"Now I will reveal the first ever quarter quell amendment." Snow picks up a wooden box from the desk behind him. He unlatches the lock and looks inside. There are many envelopes inside the box. These were made the day the hunger games law happened. Since it was 25 years ago they look dusty and crumply. He pulls out an envelope and opens it. Darwin clings on to me and I put one arm around his back. My parents stop cleaning and turn their heads to watch. "On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district is made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." Darwin squeezes me tighter. The anthem plays and then ends and the light flickers off of the projector.

Everyone's silent. All my hopes drifted away. Everyone knows that I am the toughest girl in District 4. I have no hope that my name won't be called on reaping day. After five uncomfortable minutes I can't take it any longer. I hug Darwin and kiss his forehead and leave the room of despair. I could hardly go to bed that night.

Since I'm fifteen this will be my fourth time doing this. On your first day you only get one name in the bowl unless you sign up for tesserae. When you sign up for tesserae it means that you add another name in the bowl but you receive a portion of grain and oil. I always sign up for tesserae. In the districts even a little helps a lot. Today I'm signing up a ton. My mother lost her job, my nine year old brother is too young to work, and for my dad, there's hardly any more fish this season to make money off of. My family, just like many others, is hanging on a thread.

I block any more terrible thoughts about the Capitol because if a peacekeeper hears you taking like that, you'll be punished severely. So I decide to get changed to stall those thoughts. I stroll over to the cloud white, chipped closet and pull out a robin's egg blue shirt, tacky pants, a dark brown jacket, and boots. I change, put my hair in my signature ponytail, and slip my feet into the boots. I walk over to my "lump" and reach under my pillow, grasp the end of it and pull it out. I find a knife with a pointed tip that glistens. I stare into my reflection on the knife. I always sleep with it under my pillow just in case a low life robber comes into my house in the middle of the night. You should always have a weapon next to you in case someone comes up to you looking for trouble. I take my gaze away from the knife. I lay flat on the floor and reach my hand under the "lump". I pull out a box. I open the lid and grab the rest of my knives. I put one in each of my boots, two hidden in my belt, and one in my pocket. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but you shouldn't be picky about how to keep yourself and your family alive. I'm the main supporter in the family. So I take the most risks.

I close the box and push it under the "lump". I stand up and make sure that you can't see my knives. I think I'm good so I open the door and step out.

I creep down the hallway trying my best to not make a sound and wake everyone up. Usually everybody would be buzzing around either going to work or school. But today is Saturday and everybody sleeps in. Today is my day that I keep completely to myself. Tomorrow I spend the day at my best friend's house since my parents are either busy trying to catch a meal or scavenging the streets for a job. So today is really the only day that I don't have to do anything. I find myself at the foot of the table reaching for an apple. I snatch it. This might be the last thing I eat today unless I catch a fish which is doubtful. I walk to the front door and push it open. The salty air fills my nose as I step outside. I shut the door quietly behind me, hoping that I didn't wake anyone.

I tip toe down the old creaky steps and venture out into the open. There's probably about three more weeks in the Fall before Winter strikes. The bright red and dark brown leaves of the small tree next to my house gently fall to the ground. Everybody fears Winter. A lot of people die from Winter because they have no warmth and they can't find food or water. Even in one of the hottest districts it's extremely cold. My family luckily survives every year, unlike the other families.

I live in District 4. Many years back this place was called Florida. It's very hot during the warmer seasons and it rains and storms a lot. There have been many floods. But my father was smart and he got a house on a hill so that water never reaches us. Nobody else wanted it because it was very far from the square. But that was another reason my father got this house. There weren't any peacekeepers here so we could hunt and fish freely. It was at least a mile to get to the square. We're a lot safer than other families because no peacekeepers were back here.

Our industry is fishing. Each district has their own industry. There are ponds, lakes, beaches, oceans, and streams here. Everywhere you go there's water, which means you always breathe in salty air. District 4 is huge, most of it is covered by water. Were born natural swimmers. Today I'll just fish and trade and eat the fish, if I catch something.

The first thing you need to know about me is that I'm a tomboy. I'm always with the boys, never caught dead with the girls. Although there is one exception. She's even my best friend but she's not a complete girl. Her name is Daphne Taft. She's drop dead gorgeous. With the flowing brown hair, and olive green eyes you would think she belongs in District 1. But don't let looks fool you. She can put up a fight. Once in fifth grade a boy kept chanting something mean about her and after five minutes she lunged in the air and plummeted on the boy tearing him to shreds. She got in trouble but the boy did too. I thought she was going to murder him! When she pranced in the air I thought she was a wolf charging into an attack.

"Hey Montrose!" A boy yelled from behind me. Startled, I turned my body in the voice's direction. A dirty blonde haired boy on a bike was heading my way. He was dressed in a forest green shirt, black jacket, and tacky pants. "Hi" I replied. His name was Samuel Cartwrite, Sam for short. He was the newspaper deliverer. He was my age but about an inch taller. I guess we used to be best friends in kindergarten. Or at least that's what everyone tells us. But now we only talk briefly when he brings the newspaper. "Where are you going?" Sam asks as if he doesn't know. He sees me there every Saturday. "The pond. Where else would I be?" I retort. "Oh, you could be anywhere. Here, there," He replies but just as he is about to continue I interrupt, "Okay! I get it." Sam laughs and I do too. Sam could make a joke at any time. Even the saddest of times. He could even make anyone smile when they're crying. "How many times?" Sam asks. He means how many times I'm voting for myself for tesserae. "Fifteen." I murmur. Suddenly the boy's happy face turned pale as if all the color just leaked out of him and he just stared at me. He looked terrified as if he had just seen a ghost. I've never seen him this way before, as if he's… scared for me. He finally realizes how long he's been staring at me, so he says, "Good luck Brynna." "You too." I reply. Then he sped off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I make it to the behemoth electric fence. It's usually heavily guarded by peacekeepers making sure nobody gets past the fence. I don't think they do their jobs very well. They never catch me. They say the fence is there because they're protecting us from bears, foxes, and wild dogs. But really it's there to keep the people from going into the woods rather than keeping rabid animals out. I guess that if you travel far enough you could make it to the Capitol. But there's a one in one million chance that you'll make it a quarter of the way. Since its reaping day nobody guards the fence. I'm not here to attempt to make it to the Capitol. I'm here to hunt. Every month or so I'll go into the woods and find food for my family. I turn around looking everywhere to make sure nobody is watching. I don't see anyone so I make my way to the colossal oak tree to my right. The tree is hidden from view of any of the peacekeeper posts. The posts are giant rectangles of cement armed with weapons and peacekeepers.

I walk over to the fence and stare at it. Every once in a while I see a yellow spark fly up from the fence. It's on. The fence most of the time is electrified. But every once in a while the electricity will be off. I'm pretty sure it's because the Capitol threw a huge party. I take a few steps over to the tree and stand before it.

I raise my arm to the closest branch and pull my body up. I kick my legs up and fasten my feet firmly on the trunk and walk up it. Once I'm on the verge of being upside down, I stretch my arm to a branch a little higher to my left and grasp it. I pull up on my left arm and I rise. I swing my legs onto the first branch. My left arm releases its grip from the branch and I cling to the trunk. My legs extend and I stand up. I reach my right arm to the next branch and swing my body to it. I continue this pattern for a while until I reach the top. I'm at the top of the oak when I sit on a sturdy branch. I glare at the fence. Finally I stand up and calmly balance my way to the edge of the branch. The fence is just a couple of feet below me. It's a little bit in front of me too. I see the barbed wire placed on top of it. I look in front of me and find another oak tree. It's about four feet ahead of me. A long jump. I take a deep breath, clear my head and gain confidence. I take a couple of steps back, and dash across the branch. Right at the end of it I bend down and extend my legs and fly through the air like a bird. All feeling leaves my body as I fly over the fence and hope to make it to the tree. My feet are the first to respond to me. I land right on the edge of the branch. I teeter backwards but I fling my arms out to keep me balanced. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I release the tension in my arms and I walk forward a little bit until I make it to the trunk. I sit and then lower myself onto the next branch and make my way down from the tree.

I reach the ground and look up into the oak seeing how high I climbed and how far I jumped. I take a minute to get the knife from my boot. Now, I hold it in my right hand, ready to throw it at my family's next meal. I stealthily creep my way through the woods. Not cracking a twig or stepping on a pile of crunchy leaves. You have to be very quiet when hunting or you could scare away game. I keep going deeper in the woods. Most animals live closer to the middle of the woods because they know that the peacekeepers and the fence are at the front. Everything seems still and quiet, except the fact that the birds are chirping their usual harmonies. It's pretty dark once you move closer into the woods. The only light that gets through the tangle of trees are tiny rays of sunlight that slither through the gaps between the leaves and light little patches of ground. Nobody really goes in here. First of all they can't find a way in and second they're too scared.

I hear a crunch of leaves a little off to my left. I slowly turn around. I see a puny white cotton ball. A rabbit. This is the first animal that I've seen. I won't let this opportunity go to waste. I raise my knife, focus on the game, and sling my arm forward, releasing the knife. It takes only a second for the knife to find its target. I kneel down next to it and pry the knife from its body. I pick a big leaf and use it to clean the blood off of the knife. I wasn't planning on being in the woods so long so I decide to start heading back.

I pick up the rabbit and dash back to my tree. I soon make it to the oak tree. Since nobody's looking I toss the rabbit onto one of the higher branches. I leap onto the tree and climb rapidly. I grab branches and swing my legs to the next branch over and over. After a while I make it to the top branch. I grab the rabbit, stand up, run on the thin branch, and fly through the air, rabbit in hand. I land and all the feeling comes back to my body. I let go of the rabbit and it falls to the ground. I climb my way down from the oak. I jump from a lower branch and land on my feet on the grass. I scoop up the rabbit, make sure I'm not being followed, and dash to my next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Finally I make it to the pond. Nobody's here. I guess everybody is preparing themselves and their children for the worst. I head straight for a tree that has my pole hidden within the top branches. I hid it there because nobody can see it, and even if you saw it you couldn't climb to where it is since the branches are so thin. I'm one of the best climbers in District 4. I set the rabbit down next to the pond. I lunge on the tree and rapidly climb higher and higher. The sunlight droops through the open gaps between the emerald leaves making the sight breath taking. I take a moment to let the scene in because this might be the last tree that I see like this if I go to the games.

The gamemakers are the people who choose what horror's to put in the arena. They can make it any landscape they want. After a couple of seconds of looking at the beauty, I start climbing again. Finally I make it to my pole. I grasp it in my hand firmly then I make the way down the tree. When I reach the grass I dash to the edge of the pond ready at any moment to snag anything. I flick my pole clean in the air and release my index finger from the button and the hook flies. Splash! The hook sinks and I sit down.

At this time of season there's hardly any fish, but right now I'm desperate. My family needs to eat. An hour passes and I decide that I should eat my apple. When I sink my teeth into the apple, sweet juice overflows my mouth and theirs a nice crunch to it. It's so fresh and crisp. I take another bite and more juice and crunch enters my mouth. As I'm eating I wonder why I've never thought of food this way before. Once I swallow I discover my answer. "Oh." I whisper to myself. I haven't eaten in days. I've been caught up in school too much, and there's hardly any food to think about when I should eat.

Swish! My pole straightens, the line moves to the left and right, and my back is pulled forward. I caught something! I can't let this go. I spring up, pull the pole back and reel in the line. "Come on. Come on!" I got it in the shallows and still reeling but this fish is not coming in without a fight. Suddenly I get mad at the fish, probably for it putting up a fight and me thinking of my family starving to death. I yank the pole back with all my might. I pulled it right on land where it's vulnerable and once I see it I skip happily over to it. "Yes!" I holler a little to louder than I had hoped to. I look around to make sure nobody overheard me. Dead silence.

When you take fish from the pond for yourself you don't want to be caught doing it because it's illegal and is punishable by death, the same thing with hunting. You can't see me from any direction because the trees helped me be hidden. I glance back down and find out that the fish is ginormous. I was really surprised that I was able to pull it in. I take the hook off the fish and brush off the dirt. I hold it my hand and I walk over to the rabbit and pick it up. I carry the animals back over to the tree. Wedged between two thick branches lies a pale bag. I pull it out from its hiding place, open it, and stuff it with the rabbit and fish. I pull it over my shoulder and make way to the square.

I walk for about twenty minutes until the smell of smoke and dead animals fill my nose. The butcher. I always trade my game with him. George is a very kind man. He gives me very good deals. His wife was killed by peacekeepers. His son, Peter was sent into the games. Peter was the third person to die. He got stabbed with a sword by one of the careers. It was a very sad time for George. He will never forgive the Capitol for what they did to his family. I knew Peter. He had the kindest smile anyone could ever have. He was always bright and cheery. Everyone dreaded the day Peter died. All of District 4 knew him. A lot of families came to George's house and brought food and flowers.

I walk up the creaking stairs to the back door. I knock on the door five times. I have a secret knock to let George know that it's me. I step back a couple of steps from what's happening. I hear a plead for mercy, a laugh, an impact, a wail, footsteps, and more laughter. The door swings open and out comes three peacekeepers. I see George on the floor holding his hand over the gaping hole where the blood flows, tears streaming down his face. I stare in horror. They stop laughing when they see me. "What are you doing here?" the first one asks. My words don't come out. I can hardly breathe at the scene I'm in right now. "Talk!" he screams. He pokes me with his gun. George looks up at me. I can't conjure up any words. "Now!" the peacekeeper pushes me with full impact. I go tumbling down the steps. My body rolls over and over. My head hits every step on the way down. When I fall over the last step I crash land on the hard concrete. I roll over a couple more times and I stop in the grass. I moan. My body aches all over. There's a searing pain in my right ankle. I'm pretty sure I broke it. I think I have a concussion. I probably do, considering how many times I hit my head. They all laugh. I'm winded. The peacekeeper hit me so hard that I think he punched me. I catch my breath. I take in soft little breaths. My vision is fuzzy and everything's spinning. I focus my vision. Everything comes into view. I see the peacekeepers walking up to me. My regular breathing comes back to me. They're getting closer. I freak out. My breathing gets heavier, and my heart pounds. I turn my head to the side. All I see is grass. Where's my bag?! If the peacekeepers see the fish and the rabbit they'll kill me. My eye catches the tan bag under the stairs. I calm down a bit. I turn my gaze away from it hoping that they didn't see me staring. They circle in front of me.

"Let's try this again." He says playfully. "What are you doing here?" he asks calmly. I remember this peacekeeper. He is the head of the peacekeeper's squad. And the evilest. He's about seventeen. His name is Derrick. I don't know why the Capitol would let a seventeen year old lead the peacekeepers. He probably can kill a baby without wincing. He plays with his whip in his hand. I need to make up some kind of story to get them out of here. I prop myself up by sticking my arms out behind me and pushing against the earth. It's painful but I have to show them that I'm strong, not weak.

My mind races. A lie, tell a believable lie. "I'm here to visit my uncle George." I stammer. I play the silly little girl card. "Didn't you have a bag?" the one to the right asks. "No." I reply stubbornly. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's lying. "Well I hope you and your uncle learned a valuable lesson." Derrick says. I can't control my anger. I lose the little girl face. I glare at him. I stare right into his musky brown eyes, trying to intimidate him. Derrick says, "Let's go." without losing hold of my gaze. They turn and leave. I watch them until they become tiny specs. Then I remember. George.

Without thinking, I jump up and start to run. I collapse to the ground. I grit my teeth and hold in my scream. I try to focus on something other than my broken ankle. I look down at my ankle. A bruise has already formed. I wish I could just lay here and all the pain will wash away. But I need to get to George. I crawl to the concrete. I wearily push up on my arms and knees. I stand up even though it hurts and grab the handrails. I put all my weight on my left foot and walk up the steps. "George!" I take a hop and kneel down next to him. The old man is crimpled into a ball, lying in a pool blood. "George. Are you okay?" I ask. He's in a daze. He blinks in confusion. I would tend to my ankle but I need to help George.

I blank out all feelings in my ankle. I've always been able to do this. Stop the pain in a certain area, but only for a while. I stand up and head to a broken cabinet above the sink. I open it. My hands dive into the various bottles. I find a tiny bottle marked in purple. I take it out and close the cabinet door. I snatch the pale green cloth and soak it in water. I squeeze some of the water out and uncap the bottle. I sprinkle some of the pink flakes onto the rag. I don't bother to close it. I rub the flakes into the cloth until it dissolves. It leaves the scent of plums in the air. I roll it into a ball and rush it over to George. I push it up against the gaping hole in his forehead. He moans in agony. He takes the cloth from my hand and places it on the hole again.  
"Are you okay?" George asks me. "Yeah just sprained my ankle." I reply. "I'll check it in a minute. Just let me take a breather first." George explains.

"Why were they here?" I ask. "They thought I was selling illegal products." George recalls. "You mean meat from the woods?" I question. "Yes." George replies. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I apologize. "No, it's not your fault. I didn't cover up my tracks. It's my fault." George argues. Before I can say another word George leaps up and says, "Let's take a look at that ankle." He walks to the cabinet and pulls out some blue powder.

George is District 4's doctor, too. When somebody gets hurt they come to George. He's the best healer in District 4. George kneels down next to me. He pours some water on my ankle and waits until there are only a few bubbles of water. I don't think it's regular water because it has a strong scent of herbs. Then he takes the powder and sprinkles it on my ankle. The powder that touches the bubbles fizzes than puffs into a tiny swirl of blue smoke. When the smoke appears there's a tiny surge of pain in the nerves surrounding it. All the bubbles and powder disappears. My ankle feels new, like it's untouched. I look up at George in amazement. "Thanks." I say. He nods. "Do you still want some meat?" I ask. "No take that to your family. Thank you for the offer." He replies. "Now go home and avoid the peacekeepers." George instructs.

I stand up. No pain. I walk down the steps to the concrete. I grab my bag and start back home until George stops me. "Good luck Brynna." I nod and start going again. I race home with the slimy fish and dead rabbit still in my bag. Once I'm at the front door of my house I stop and my smile fades away. When I step inside this door I know I'll have to deal with everyone's moans and tears and tell them I'll be fine. Even though I might not be. Wearily, I push the door open hoping that my game might spread some joy into this house.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I was completely wrong. Once I stepped inside the door everyone had a mournful face on and I could tell that they have been crying for a while because their faces are pink and puffy and I keep hearing sniffles. I know they've been trying to keep calm but it obviously didn't work. My brother Darwin was clung to my mom trying to hold back the tears. My mom cradled him in her arms doing her best to keep him calm and herself too. My dad never cries but his eyes are a tad bit pink. We just stare at one another as if not wanting to forget any detail about each other. Another minute passes and my eyes are swelling up so I sigh and try to lighten the mood by saying in my most soothing voice, "I got some food, so we can finally eat."

Once I said it I wish I never did. Just the word "we" set off a series of bomb that's very delicate and is irreplaceable. My brother was the first to detonate. Boom. "Brynna, I don't want you to die!" Darwin burst into tears and flung over to me and latched onto my stomach so hard that I could barely breathe. "I'm not gonna die. I'm going to stay here with you." My voice had a little shakiness to it. Half of not breathing and half scared to death. Darwin detected it and held on to me even tighter. Soaking my clothes with tears I know I need backup. "Right mom?" I ask hoping that she will help me. Boom. "Oh, Brynna!" my mom wails and she's grasping me now. I'm probably as purple as an eggplant, considering the fact that I'm being suffocated by my mother and brother.

My bag is on my mom's back but she doesn't care. I look at my dad desperately and mouth, "Help!" He comes over takes the bag and says, "Alright let's not suffocate the child." They let go and my dad strolls outside, casually and is skinning the game. Their gaze turns to me and I say grouchily, "Okay, one by one." Darwin is first because my mom can hold on a little bit longer. I kneel down so that we are almost the same height. He comes up to me and I wipe his tears off his pale face. "It's okay I'm gonna be fine." I coon. I keep repeating this phrase because I can't think of anything else to say. I can't promise them anything because it could be a complete lie about how I'm not gonna die.

We embrace but his tears are back and he's soaked my long, wavy, blonde hair. Finally, he let's go. Next my mom. She can barely keep a straight face. I have nothing to say except "It's okay. I'm gonna be fine." She says "Okay." They know best not to put so much weight on me so they straighten themselves up. My mother tells me that there's clean clothes on my bed. So I leave without another word.

I don't wear dresses. But that's what my mom placed on my lump so I don't argue and I change. It's a white dress that has flowers spotted everywhere. Next the shoes. They're white flats. "Well at least they're not high heels." I think. I slip those on and glare at my bed hoping that there's no jewelry. Nothing else. I walk over to my cracked mirror, stare into my ocean blue eyes, and gasp.

This is not Brynna Montrose. This is a girl that never plays with the boys, talks about clothes, and gossips. Even with cuts and scrapes all over my body I still look girly. "Wow." my mom says when she enters the room. "Look at you!" I smile politely because she's on the verge of tears. Then her smile fades away. "Can I do your hair?" she asks. I nod. She goes behind me and I sit down. She takes my ponytail out brushes my hair. "Your hair's so long." She says sniffling. "Yeah, I'm letting it grow out." I say trying to comfort her. She puts my hair into a neater ponytail, letting my bangs fall. She takes a small section of my ponytail and braids it. She takes a tiny elastic and secures the braid. Then she wraps it around the base of my ponytail and pins it, hiding the band. "Perfect." "Thanks." She nods. "I need a moment." I say, just realizing something. She kisses my forehead and leaves.

I dash to my closet, open it, and immediately my arms extend to a wobbly brick on the inside of the wall. I pull it out. There's a blue pearl necklace inside. My hand encloses around it holding it right to my heart. Then I unlatch the chain, put it around my neck and close the chain. If I do get chosen this will be my token from my district. I made it myself a couple years back.

It was a hot summer day and I had nothing to do so I took a trip to the ocean. I was about eight years old and still my parents let me venture out into District 4 alone. In 4 even a child of young age would have to be trusted to leave their house alone. The dark days ended just eighteen years ago. I was wandering along the golden sand, the blue water rushing up to meet my feet. The water tried to pull me into its glory, but I kept moving forward. The sound of the waves tumbling over each other and crashing onto the beach relaxed my mind. Dolphins were leaping through the air and splashing back into the water. The sun was a bright orange, turning all the clouds a light pink. The sun was sinking into the sea. The light from the sun reflected off of the water, making it shimmer. It was a beautiful day. I sat down on the beach, taking in the scene. I never wanted to forget it. It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. It was getting late so I stood back up and started to run back home. Suddenly, my foot stumbled over a hill of golden sand that made me trip. I fell over since I was little with a tiny yelp. I was curious so I sat down next to the tiny hill and lowered my hand onto the soft top of sand and shook my hand left and right, removing layer after layer of sand. My hand suddenly reached a midnight black object that was the shape of an oval. "An oyster!" I had exclaimed. I took it out of the sand brushed it off and scanned it over. There was an opening in the middle big enough for a thumb to fit into. And that's exactly what I did. I stuck my thumb in the hole, pushed and wiggled my thumb until I heard it crack. Even when I was eight I was pretty strong. Crack! The clam opened and I looked inside. A blue pearl. After I placed the pearl securely in my pocket, I raced to the market. I had bought a chain and I glued the pearl neatly to the chain making it a necklace. It is my most prized possession.

"Brynna!" My dad yells. "Coming!" I holler back. I take a deep breath and head out the door.

When I enter the living room my mom is fixing Darwin's hair and my dad has a hand on the door but I think he doesn't want to open it because he's staring at it wearily. "Ready." I murmur. They all look at me with bug eyes but they don't compliment me or even explode into tears, just stare. Finally, my dad opens the door and they all step outside. I glance back trying to remember everything about the house. The broken table, freezing water sink, ice cold floors, cracked mirrors, and lumps. But I have to go. I step outside and shut the door with a clink. My family is a couple yards away so I step down the creaky old steps and make my way to the square, terrified.

When we make it to the square it's almost full. We all stop and say are good luck's and goodbye's and all embrace. Then they move to the back of the square sniffling. I make my way to the tesserae tables. I have to wait for about ten minutes when I get to go. I guess everybody needs it. I sign up fifteen times. My family needs it even if it means going into the games. When I write down my name on twenty slips and hand it to the peacekeeper. She shoots her head up as if feeling sorry for me. I don't say anything. And I just walk over to the girls side of the square. Nobody is smiling like Sam was today. Not even the peacekeepers. In fact some of them looked quite sorry for us.

Suddenly, someone comes up right next to me. "How many times?" she asks. Daphne. "Fifteen. You?" I reply. Daphne instantly grasps my shoulder. "Fifteen?!" she asks in disbelief. I nod. I can tell that she's gonna lecture me but she stops almost immediately. Then she takes a deep breath, "Two." she says. She's wearing a dark green dress and flats. Daphne's little sister, Liz trots up to us, her light brown pig tails bouncing up and down. Liz looks just like a younger Daphne. The wavy brown hair, the cat like green eyes, and the rose lips. I guess the only differences are their ages and Liz has light pink cheeks and Daphne has creamy cheeks. Since Liz is twelve this is her first time being in the reaping. Liz has silent tears trickling down her rose cheeks. Daphne whispers to me, "She's scared out of her mind. We tried everything. Do you have anything?" I nod.

When Daphne and her parents went out to fish I would babysit Liz. We're good friends. I would take her to the beach to swim or to the park, or what's left of it. When the war happened it tore away the park. There's just bits and pieces a teeter totter, and a swing that's hung by the old oak tree that withstood the dark days. I respect that tree. How it defies the Capitol. It's stronger than the Capitol.

I walk next to Liz. "That's a beautiful dress, Liz." She slowly nods her head up and down, never leaving her gaze from the ground. I pull her over to the side and kneel in front of her. Daphne stops too. "Look at me." Liz brings her head up. "Nobody with a beautiful dress and pretty face like that is going into the games, I promise." Liz looks down at her little red and white checkered, plaid dress and gives a faint smile. But then she starts cry .Peacekeepers near us look at us and slowly reach for their guns. I begin to panic. "It's okay! It's okay! Everything's alright." I look at Daphne. She's paralyzed in shock. "Liz you're not going into the games. What are you scared about?" "I'm scared about you!" This takes me back. Liz is smart she knows I'm going in the games. She's too smart for me to tell her that I won't go in. Liz, I'll win. You know I'm strong and smart and that I can handle myself in there. You know that." Liz makes out "Uh-hu." "So then why are you scared? There's nothing to be scared about."

I stand back up and we continue on. We take our spots in the fourth row of girls. We wish each other good luck and then focus our attention on District 4's mayor. He has thin, blonde hair, skinny, and is in a dark blue suit. He turns on the microphone and announces, "Citizens of District 4, we are here today to pick our tributes for the Hunger Games. We have two very special people here. The first, Sylvia Mason our district's victor and mentor." Sylvia stands and waves, her black hair flowing in the wind, and then she sits back down. "And," the mayor continues, "Nellie Chesterson our tributes escort." Nellie stands up, waves and smiles. She's wearing a pea green dress with hot pink stripes wrapping around it. Her headband is exploding with exotic colors of feathers. It looks like a bird. And to match her dress her hair is pea green also. I don't understand how this is called a "fashion". Then she takes her seat, giggling. "Now if you'll place your attention to the screen." He shifts his head in the direction of the projector and it springs to life.

I don't listen to it because it's explaining why we do the games. I've already seen it four times so I don't pay attention to it. After two minutes the clip ends and the mayor speaks again, "Now please welcome Nellie Chesterson!" he declares. Only a few cheer because they were either dropped on the head when they were a baby or they're drunk. Nellie props herself up and casually saunters up to the microphone. "Thank you. This year is the 25th annual Hunger Games. Now we will see which tributes you have chosen for the first ever quarter quell! Ladies first." Nellie exclaims. A peacekeeper walks up the steps and hands Nellie an envelope. Instantly, Daphne and Liz grasp my hands tightly. "And our female tribute is…" My grip tightenes around Daphne's and Liz's hand. Nellie unfolds the paper and declares, "Brynna Montrose."


	5. Chapter 5

5

I'm frozen in place as if time has stopped. Everybody turns to stare at me. Daphne's hand is free from mine, but Liz is clinging on still. I hear Darwin scream, "No!" and burst into tears. I hear my mom's blubbering too. Finally, time is back in place and I hear Nellie telling me to come up to the stage. Everyone clears a path from me to the stage. Even with my body numb, I manage to stagger up to the stage. My footsteps echo when my feet hit the stairs. Nellie politely leads me to the microphone. She clears her throat then announces "Let's have a round of applause for Brynna!" Nobody cheers. Not even the drunks. Everybody knows me from school. I look at everyone and my eye catches Daphne who's crying, Liz who's whimpering and clinging to Daphne, and my family that's balling their eyes out. Then Nellie positions me off to the left. "Now for the boys." The same peacekeeper walks up and hands her another envelope.

"Les Daniels" she implores. A gasp escapes my mouth. Everyone stares at Les and clears a path from him to the stage. Les walks up to the stage, looking confident. I knew it would be Les. He's the strongest boy in 4. And one of my best friends. Les is the most popular boy in school. And I'm the most popular girl in the school. Everybody thinks were together. I wouldn't blame them. We hang out a lot and everybody says that the most popular girl and boy in school are always together. Les also tells everybody that we're together. It's not true. But I guess I do like him in ways. "Is there any volunteers?" Nellie asks. "I volunteer!" Everybody turns their heads in the voices direction. I know this voice. Sam walks up to the stage confidently. Why did Sam do this? Why did he volunteer? A peacekeeper walks Sam up to the stage, making sure he doesn't run. Les starts walking down the stairs. Les stops Sam when they meet at the bottom of the stairs. I can't hear what they're saying. Finally Les walks back to the crowd and Sam continues walking up the steps. Nellie yanks Sam up to the microphone. "What's your name?" Nellie asks enthusiastically. "Samuel Cartwrite." "That must be your best friend Les right?" "No." "Cousin?" "No" "Well then why did you volunteer?" Sam stammers, "Because I think I can win this year." "That's a very good reason to volunteer! I'm glad you're happy about this year's hunger games. "Let's give it up for District 4's tributes! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Nellie leads us to a door at the back of the stage. She hurries us along the corridors of the justice building. Finally, she stops us, hugs us, and tells us that we did a fantastic job. Then she skips away happily. For a moment Sam and I just stare into each other's eyes as if trying to read each other's thoughts. He looks like he's… scared for me. The same look he had this morning when I told him I would be signing up fifteen times. I stare at him in awe. Why did he volunteer?

Then a peacekeeper separates us and leads me into a room with a window and velvet couch. I make my way to the couch because my knees are failing me. I fall flat on the couch. I want to cry my heart out but I know that the cameras will be soon showing my face to the world and I don't want to let the other tributes think that I'm weak. I'm not weak. I sit up straight and block any ideas of crying from my mind. The door bolts open and in comes Darwin, hyperventilating.

I hardly have time to kneel down but when I do the impact throws me back a little. "I don't want you to die! You can't leave! They can't take you away from us!" Darwin sobers. I can't say that I'll be okay and I'm gonna live. That's a complete lie. So instead, I have instructions. "Darwin you know how to fish. My pole is at the top of the maple tree in the back of the pond. It's yours. Don't let anyone hear you or see you when you fish for yourself. You and dad are now the main supporters of our family. Only fish on Saturday. Wake up and leave early. Bring a snack because you'll get hungry. If you catch a fish bring it home to eat. If you catch a lot, trade. Dad will tell you where. It's up to you Darwin. I know you can do it. I won't be here to help you. Dad will teach you the rest. If you do get caught, drop everything and run. Run as fast as you can to home and hide under the house right where I showed you. You can do it." Darwin heard and understood me. "Promise me that you'll try to make it home." Darwin pleads. I can't say no. "I'll try. I'll try to get back home to you. I promise." Darwin stops crying for a moment but then showers me in tears and embraces me. I feel other arms wrapping around me. My parents. Darwin lets go. My mom swoops in blubbering about how I'm gonna die and please don't die. I tell her, "I'm gonna try to get back home to you." She explodes in tears again and suffocates me. She lets go and lets my dad come in. He can barely keep a straight face on. "You need to find water and shelter. Try to outlast the others. Try to find allies that you can trust and help you." My dad says making sure that I understand. "I will." I reply shaking. They all embrace me and explode into tears. Even my dad had tears leaking from his eyes. My mom is stroking my thick, wavy, blonde hair. A peacekeeper tells us to hurry so they all let go eventually. We say our last goodbyes and they head out the door wailing. My dad stops abruptly in front of the door, turns to face me, and says, "If you have to… kill them." Then he leaves.

It takes a while to sink in. His voice echoes in my head. His last sentence somehow withstands the other questions and things to remember and has my attention focused on that. "If you have to… kill them." It keeps repeating in my head over and over again. Then finally there's a Bam! And the door blasts open and in comes Daphne.

She sprawls over to me and gives me a hug, her eyes puffy. "You shouldn't have put fifteen in there! I should have volunteered!" she complains arms flailing. "No. You shouldn't have. Everyone voted for me and I'm going in." I explain. "It's not fair! Nobody should have the right to take children away from their loved ones and kill them!" Daphne hollers. "Daphne! This place is crawling with peacekeepers! They'll kill you if they hear you talking like that!" I retort. "I don't care!" she shouts back. Liz storms in. "No!" She runs to me and squeezes the air out of my lungs. "You can't go!" "I have to." I say. "No! I won't let you!" she quarrels. "Come back home. We need you! Please don't go!" Liz chokes. "Hurry up!" a peacekeeper yells. Liz lets go. "Just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and teach Darwin where my pole is and how to fish good, please." I plead to Daphne. "For you." she tells me. We all embrace and they tell me good luck. They slip one of their hands into mine and I tell them "I'll try my best to make it back." They both nod and slowly release their grips from my hands, leaving me forever. I walk over to the window and I stare out into the open. I see everyone leaving the square, crying.

I love the trees in District 4. They're so colorful and healthy. The opposite of the people who live here. There's a knock on the door and in comes Nellie. "Ready?" she asks when she walks over to me. Her high heels echo on the hardwood floor. "Yes." I stammer. Nellie leads me to the door and into the hallway. "Stay here." she comments. I wait for a minute or two then suddenly out pops Sam and Nellie a few doors down. "Why did it take so long?" I wonder. "Let's get on that train." Nellie implores happily.

We twist and turn through narrow hallways and creepy corridors. Once I get a good look at Sam I can tell that he's been balling. His eyes are pink and puffy and while I was waiting I heard the occasional sniffle. We're about to get swarmed with cameras so I tell Sam, "You should try to wipe those tears off your face or the other tributes will think that your weak." He stops me and says, "You should cry right now, they'll think your weak but when they come for you, that's your time to attack. Once you kill them that means less time in the arena. And more sponsors." He retorts. Then he stares at me waiting for me to cry. "You're sure it will work? I don't even know if I can do that kind of thing." I reply. "Yes, it will work. And I know you have the skill to do so." Sam insists. I know he's trying to help me. He's right. "Fine." I mumble. "Well are you coming or not?" Nellie asks impatiently. "We're on a tight schedule!"

Sam and I trot over to Nellie forcing ourselves to cry. I think about how Darwin made me promise to try to get back home and that's all I needed. My eyes are flowing with water. The tears trickle down my face making me look vulnerable. Sam glances over at me. "Perfect." Sam states, obviously trying to cheer me up. I can't believe he's trying to make a joke at this point. So I get really frustrated with him. But then I remember he's trying to help, but I'm still mad. So instead I pour my anger into tears. Nellie opens the door to the train station and steps outside. I take a deep breath and walk out the door. Cameras zoom in on our faces. I take one last breath of salty air from District 4 and glance behind me to stare at the back of the justice building then I say my farewell to my home and step inside the train. Leaving everything I love behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I wait for Sam, Nellie, and Sylvia to walk up the steps of the train. "Excuse me." Nellie asserts walking past me. "Now, prepare to be amazed by the Capitol's luxury's that are now given to you." Nellie exclaims. She turns around and walks forward. An automatic door slides past her and she walks in. Sam and I follow her past the door and into the car.

"Wow." Sam and I proposed at the same time. Wow isn't a big enough word for what we're seeing right now. Emerald, ruby, and diamond encrusted platters with marinara red, deep sea green, and goldenrod yellow foods cover the platters. There's juicy chicken legs, creamy soups, spicy pasta, seasoned vegetables, and so much other colorful and exotic foods I've never even seen! There's also circular, squared, twisted, and even braided phials, bottles, and glasses containing strange colored liquids. It all looks delicious! Even the light blue and pink mush that has sparkles in it! Everything in this room is tempting. I could consume everything in this room within a matter of hours! I'm really starving. The best thing about going in the games is that you eat like royalty.

"Let's all clean up and then we'll have dinner." Nellie proclaims. She motions to us to follow her while Sylvia opens a purple, braided bottle and gulps some of it down. Nellie leads us to our rooms and scurries off. I glance at Sam and he says, "One of us might be able to win this thing." Right before the words come out of my mouth Sam's already in his room with the door closed. Which of us does he think might have a chance of winning? I'd like to know because I have zero confidence once so ever. I open my door and close it behind me.

I take a shower to give me time to think what just happened. "Let's see… Oh yeah! I was picked as a tribute to fight in the games, promised Darwin that I would try my hardest to not die, got taken away from my family, got on the train to the Capitol, and Sam thinks that one of us can win the games. I almost forgot!" I think sarcastically. I focus on the shower, the water streaming through my hair. The shower is heavenly. In District 4 we hardly got running water and when we did, it was freezing. But this shower is steaming hot. I remember when Sylvia won the Hunger Games all of District 4 got hot running water as one of the gifts I get out of the warm shower that was heavenly, dry off, and stagger over to the dresser. I pull out a light blue shirt with ebony leggings. After searching for two minutes I find a band and I pull my hair back into its regular ponytail. I trek over to the door and step outside.

I walk down the hallway until I make it to the dining car. The automatic door whooshes open and different smells fill my nose. I see Sam sitting at the table alone. I walk over to him. "Can I sit?" I ask politely. Sam, startled at the sound of my voice stammers "Of course." He stands up and pulls my chair out for me to sit. I wasn't expecting him to do that but I sit down and thank him. Sam sits back down in his seat. "Where's everyone?" I ask. "I don't know." Sam replies. "Are you okay?" Sam asks paying close attention to my answer. "My health is fine, my mind isn't." I respond wearily. "Okay, good." Sam recited letting out a sigh of relief. Why is he so concerned about me? I mean it's been a real rough day for the both of us.

Sam's about to say something serious and that's obviously been on his mind because he's been taping his foot on the ground and has a worried expression on his face when out of nowhere Sylvia and Nellie come bursting into the room in a fight.

"Why did you have to torch the towel?! It's very expensive!" Nellie shrieked. "For the last time I didn't torch nothing! I was simply combing my hair when all of the sudden it just burst into flames! You should really buy non-flammable towels, you know?" Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. He exploded into laughter. And after a while, I started giggling a bit. "How many more times do I have to tell you to not destroy anything!" Nellie retaliated, obviously pointing out that Sylvia has ruined many things before. Then comes more laughter. Both Nellie and Sylvia glance over at us. Their horrified faces definitely show that they didn't know that we were in the room at the time. Sam and I stopped laughing immediately and they took their seats.

"Sorry that you had to hear that. It's just that Sylvia doesn't like Capitol made things." A long silence follows. "Anyway, I'll let you three settle while I go see if our dinner is ready." Nellie rambled. She stood up from her silk seat and strode off toward the kitchen car, her footsteps resounding off the walls in the uncomfortable stillness. Nobody talks. Until finally, Sam tries to start a conversation. "Do you have any tips for when we go into the games?" Sam asks sheepishly. I would be pretty scared to talk to Sylvia too. She's really intimidating. By the way her eyes creep into your mind and stay there. The way she talks, with her words still lingering around the room. Even the way she looks, her slightly curled, flowing, black hair. Her rose red lips. It's all there. It's even pretty scary to be in the same room together!

"Sure I do. But if you wanna know, you're going to have to follow my rules." Sylvia implores, her words left hanging in the air. "Ok." Sam replies a little more confident than he was. Both of their heads turn to me. "Ok." I repeat. "Good. Now what do you need to know." Sylvia asks. "Everything." I pipe up. "Fine we'll start with the basics."

"What can you do?" Sylvia asks. "I don't know." Sam informed. I shrug. "Well I guess we'll have to find out. Can you run? Can you climb? Can you throw some punches?" Sylvia recited. "I can." I add. "And you?" "Yeah." Sam states. "Well that's ok, I guess. That's just defense basics." Sylvia points out. "What's your weapon?" Sylvia questioned. "I'm good with spears, fishing equipment, and I'm an expert with bow and arrow." Sam replies. "I'm good with knives." I state.

Sam kept staring at me as if I needed to add I'm awesome at throwing knives. I sneak a glance at him and he motions his head toward Sylvia. "I'm really good at throwing knifes." I never take my eyes at Sam. Sam is acting like he's prepared to go in the games right now. He's acting like everything's normal. That everything's okay. I stare at him trying to figure him out. "Oh. I see." Sylvia chimes with a sly smirk. We break our heavy gazes, not saying an word. "We'll continue this conversation another time." Sylvia relives. Nellie bolts in. "Dinner is served." She declares without looking at our distracted faces.

Three girls dressed in a blood red shirt, pants, and makeup. All three never made eye contact with us and kept their heads down staring at the floor hopelessly. Avoxes. Avoxes are fugitives caught by the Capitol. The Capitol cuts their tongues off allowing them to never speak again. After that they dress them in the red clothes and make them personal "slaves". I always thought that the Capitol gets that color of red from the avoxes own blood just as a reminder that they did horrible crimes. I always felt sorry for them no matter how terrible their crime was. And now that I see them in person I grow very sad for them and very angry at the Capitol. Even if that's possible. I always have and always will hate the Capitol and want to destroy them. For what they did to my family. For what they did to me. They're making me fight twenty three other kids to the death. Which I'm sure that I'll be one of the first to die.

The avoxes gives us our meals. The smallest one places my food in front of me. "Thank you." I say. "Thanks." Sam says. Sylvia and Nellie stare at us shocked. Even the avoxes stare. They look horrified as if we just did the worst thing in the world. This is the first time that they even looked at us and they're terrified! Just because we thanked them! Sam and I just look at everyone's mortified faces. After a while the avoxes leave with the sad expressions. Sam and I turn our attention to Sylvia and Nellie. We give them puzzled faces. "Are you crazy?!" Sylvia shouts. "You're not supposed to do that." Nellie proposes. This, for some reason gets me angry. "Do what be polite?!" I holler, puzzled. Sam's thrown back by my actions. "Do you realize what you just did?!" Sylvia yells. "Yeah, I do! I was here five minutes ago, where were you?!" I retaliate. Right now all my anger just poured out like a waterfall cascading. Nellie is telling us to stop yelling. Sam tries to calm me down. He grabs my arm, gently telling me to take it easy. I don't listen. "You just got them a beating that they'll never forget!" This even throws me back. "What?" I ask confused. I ease my tone and sit back down. "Since you two were being polite, they will torture them for what you two did. That's why you don't talk to them." Sylvia explains. Now I feel extremely guilty. I never thought being nice would result in punishment. I feel tears coming into my eyes. Great, now all my sadness will pour out of me. I can't cry. I straighten up trying to think of something else to keep me from crying.

"Let's eat." Nellie proclaims trying to lighten the mood. Everyone does. I pick up my fork. And for the first time I look at my food. There's juicy lemon pepper chicken sprinkled with some chives. Some horizon pink mush that I've never seen before. Chopped and seasoned vegetables. And weird dark blue jelly spheres and cubes. There's a bowl of soup next to my plate of food. The drink is an orchid purple. Everything looks delicious, even the mush. I've never seen this much food in my life. Nellie and Sylvia already started eating like they see this every day. But Sam and I just stare at our plates in awe. "Well are you two going to eat or not?" Nellie questions. We look at each other. Then we dive into the food. First I take a bite of the chicken. It's spine-tingling. Next I try the vegetables. They're seasoned perfectly. Then I try the pink mush. It's divine. Now I try the soup. It's warm and comforting. Then I try the drink. It's bubbly.

Nellie makes few comments trying to start a conversation. Sylvia only spoke once and it was to make a pun about Nellie's clothes. Sam and I don't talk. We're too consumed in the food to answer. But every once in a while I nod. Everyone finishes. "Who wants dessert? And after that we'll watch the reapings from the other districts and see who you'll be fighting." Nellie says cheerfully. See who I'm fighting? I don't even want a part to do with this! I was trying to keep my mind off of it and now were going to watch a big program about it! But it only takes a second to distract me. Dessert? Did she just say dessert? I haven't had dessert in about three years!

Three new avoxes come in with four platters. I'm scared to even look at them. They set down the plates and leave. Nobody says a word. Sylvia eyed me the whole time, waiting for me to crack. I don't. Instead I stare down at the table. "Good job you two! You just avoided three avoxes! With a little more practice maybe you can avoid other tributes and death!" Sylvia applauds sarcastically. Nellie scolds her and tells us that she's sorry for Sylvia's behavior. I nod and look at my food. My eyes light up with excitement. Key lime pie! I had it on my tenth birthday. There's a crumb crust, cream filling, lime juice drizzled on it, and a sliced, ripe lime on top. I grab the silver fork again and stick it through the pie. I shove it in my mouth and the crumbs explode in every direction, the cream expands in my mouth, and the lime juice is so tangy that I make a sour face. We all finish our pie and Sam and I prepare for the worst. The reapings.


	7. Chapter 7

7

We leave the table and make a beeline for the next cart, Sam and I tailing the end. The door zips open and we step in. I see two leather chairs and one velvet couch. Sylvia and Nellie take the two chairs, which the leaves the couch to Sam and I. Sam sits down first and I sit to his right. The couch sunk once I sat down. It was very comfortable. I focus my attention on the television. In a flash the screen came to life. Claudius Templesmith and Ceaser Flickermen appear on the screen. They're the announcers for the games. Claudius has a white tux on, very much like his hair that was bleach white. As for Ceaser, he wore a lilac purple tux with purple lips and eyeliner. His hair was jelled back, though it was purple too. He usually wears blue attire but I guess he's saving it for the interviews. Every tribute has a three minute interview with Ceaser in front of all of Panem, the night before the games. "Happy hunger games Ceaser!" Claudius announces. "Thank you Claudius. And happy hunger games to you too. Now let's take a look at this year's tributes." Ceaser voices. They both turn behind them and the scene changes.

It's replaced by a picture of District 1. I envy them. Everyone looks happy, healthy, and not starving to death. Most people are smiling. Everyone in District 1, 2 and the Capitol favors the games. Everyone else dreads it. The escort chooses a girl's name from the bowl. I don't pay any attention to what the escorts say I'm more interested in who's chosen. I keep a mental list of tributes to steer clear off and ones that if it came down to it to become allies. The escort unravels the piece of paper and reads off, "Suzan Starr." The smirking girl high fives someone next to her. Everyone cheers, hoots, and hollers. She jogs up to the stage smiling but still with a slight smirk. I think she's about eighteen. Even though her raven black hair is in two side braids and she's smiling like a little girl, she looks real intimidating. Maybe it's the smirk that gives her that "I'll kill you in a heartbeat" look. I immediately put her on the avoiding side. The next name is called, "Grayson Wood." A tall boy with cocoa brown hair also jogs onto the stage with words of encouragement urging him on.

District 2's names are called, "Diane Castrow." A girl with long, wavy, brown hair walks onto the stage. "Crane Laker." Crane walks to the stage. He has soot black hair. I put all tributes in District 1 and 2 on the avoiding list. The names from District three are called but I don't pay attention because the careers are taking turns killing me with different weapons each time in my mind. Suzan sends a sword through my stomach, smirking.

District 4's names are being called when I regain my senses. "Brynna Hower." Nellie repeats. The camera zooms in on my face. My face is pale and I'm stunned. I look mollified. Finally I walk up to the stage in a trance. "Samuel Cartwrite." Nellie recites. Sam treks up to the stage just as I did. Confused, lost. Nellie asks for applause, thanks everyone, and shoves through the doors of the Justice building. The other names are called. I don't pay much attention to everyone else. Half, they don't look dangerous, half, I blank out. I still think about how vulnerable I looked and the careers killing me again. All the reapings are done and the camera shifts to Ceaser and Claudius. "Well it looks like we have a great bunch of tributes this year." Claudius says. "I think this will be the best hunger games ever!" Ceaser announces. "Happy hunger games!" Claudius shouts. "And may the odds be ever in you favor!" Ceaser continues. "Oh, and remember there will be extra screen footage after the break." Then the program ends and the screen turns blank.

Nobody talks for a while. I know that everyone is worried about the games. Most tributes look deadly. Nellie's definitely scared. Maybe even Sylvia. I remember watching the extra footage of the reaping. Ceaser and Claudius just talk on and on about the how we reacted and how strong tiny or weak we are. I don't really care about it. And besides the less hunger games related things I have to participate in, the better. I stand up and leave.

I was planning on going to bed and crying for all of today's tragedies, but I need to think more positively if I want to stand a chance. And I do. I need to face the facts I either win the hunger games or die trying, literally. Even though I hate Sylvia I need her to be on my team. She even won a hunger games because she made the Capitol love her and listened to her mentor. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

The cart is four times bigger than my room back in District 4. Despite the fact that I will die in a matter of days, this is luxury. I walk to the bed. I don't bother to change clothes. I lay down and pull the sheets over me.

I hear a lot of talking coming from the other cart. Nellie is squealing with joy. Sylvia is saying "How this can work." I don't hear Sam at all, though I'm guessing that he's stunned. I wonder what's going on in there. I'm so tempted to eavesdrop. I quietly stand up and tip-toe over to the door. I turn the handle and push the door open just enough for me to see what's going on. I look down the hall to the other cart. Sylvia's staring at Sam in disbelief. Sam swallows hard as if he's embarrassed. Nellie's practically jumping up and down. "We're already the crowd's favorite!" Nellie squeals with delight.

Already the crowd's favorite? What does she mean? We only did the reaping. And I don't see how our reaping would put us to the top. Well I guess Sam's volunteering because "he thinks he can win" is a big thing in the Capitol. But I think it's a complete lie. Even though Sam is very strong and fast and skillful, he wouldn't volunteer because he thinks he can win. I know Sam and the way he looked at the reaping didn't look so confident to me.

I close the door and sit back on the bed thinking about what I just heard. I'm really confused. It must have been on the extra after I left. If it is the other tributes probably saw it. I wonder what it was. I hope it doesn't affect me, making me look weak and fragile. That would not be good. The swirling pool of questions fills my head as I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling of my compartment. There are endless possibilities to what could have been on that extra. But I put my mind to rest knowing that I should get some shut eye.

I can't sleep. You can't expect someone who knows that they'll die soon to easily fall asleep. I'm sure Sam is having the same problem too. I can't possibly sleep at a time like this. I know that once I fall asleep, the nightmares will creep into my dreams. It will be of the games of course. Probably one of the tributes killing me. I have very elaborate dreams. I remember Darwin pleading for me to come back home and making me promise that I'll come back. I've been making a lot of promises lately. I guess when you're about to die, you want something to think back to, rely on. Part of coming back home is getting sleep so you have energy for the next day. I start nodding off. My eyes close and I'm left alone to my nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The nightmare is about the arena. The first scene I encounter is a pit of molten lava. The heat is unbearable. Nobody dares to jump. Then a massive wave of lava spews over all the tributes. My body melts and I'm thrown into the next horror. All the tributes are standing on the metal plates, hovering over a bottomless pit. Few think that something valuable lies at the bottom and they jump, screaming endlessly. I look effortlessly for something to cling to, an edge or rock, something that will keep me from falling forever. Out of nowhere, the disc breaks open and I fall screaming for dear life. I close my eyes and travel to the next nightmare. I calm down a bit. I'm standing on the disc above the water. Water, everywhere you look. I instinctively dive straight into the water. At first I think I might live this one. I thought too soon. A humongous shark jumps out of the water on my right and swallows me whole.

I sit straight up in the middle of a scream. Sweat is pouring down my face. My heart pounds. My breathing is rapid. I look around the room, making sure I'm safe from another arena. I pull the sheet off of me slowly. I sit on the edge of the bed with my face in my palms. I can't survive. I can't kill a human being. I can't do this. I can't win. I've got to face the facts. I'm going to die a horrible, gruesome death in front of all of Panem.

A particular memory rises from the back of my head. Darwin is pleading for me to come back home. I take a deep breath and wearily stand up. I glance over to the digital clock next to my bed. It's 4. I walk into the bathroom. I'm going to try to take as many showers as I can. It seems as if the hot water seeps all the things bothering me away. I step in the shower and turn it on. The stream of steaming water pours out of the nozzle. Steam rises from the water. I do need to act like I might win. I spend a long time in the shower. I finally turn it off and dry off.

I go to the dresser and pull out a lavender shirt and ebony leggings. The Capitol clothes are outrageous bursts of colors. I'm glad that the people who chose the clothes for us to wear know that the people from the districts aren't as "fashionable" as they are. All the clothes in the dresser are simple, vibrant, and comfortable. I check the clock again. It's five. I don't think anyone else is awake. Unless Sam doesn't dare to go back to sleep, like me.

I pick up my necklace and stare at the blue pearl, longing to go back home. I have to keep this safe. I slip it on around my neck. I probably have an hour until Sylvia and Nellie wake up. I lay on the bed and play with my hair. I tend to play with my hair when I'm nervous. I twist my finger through my hair and let the hair unravel from my finger. I try to think of strategies and go over my list of things to remember. I'm good with knives. I'm fast. I can climb. I have reflexes. I'm strong. I have a chance to make it in the top eight. I'm good at the whole fighting thing. What I need to think about now, are sponsors. Sponsors are people in the Capitol who bet on the tributes that they think will win. If a sponsor bets on you the money goes to your mentor and the mentor can spend the money on things that you need in the arena. If you're dying of starvation or dehydration a sponsor can give money to your mentor and he can send in water or a meal. Or if you have a bad injury they can give you medicine. Mentors can send in anything really. Sponsors are a big part in the games. They can be the decision between life and death. Everything counts.

I need them to like me. No, not like me, love me. The interviews are for the Capitol and sponsors to see the tributes personality and skills. That's the time to act girly, nice, and lovable, and deadly. I don't know how I'm going to pull off the girly thing. But the interviews will help me while in the arena. I need sponsors. You try to win the crowd over when you're doing your interview. Every tribute gets their own stylist and prep team. We will meet them today for the parade at the Capitol. I'm not very excited about that. I don't want to meet any more Capitol people than Nellie. Even she's a lot to handle. Besides, all they do is dress you up in outrageous outfits.

I don't have anything else to do so I decide to go back to bed, if I can. I plop down on the bed. I'm extremely tired. I guess I kept waking up in the middle of the night from the nightmares. After five minutes I blank out.

The earthquake wakes me up. I bolt straight up and something next to me jumps. It wasn't an earthquake. It was just Nellie shaking me awake. "You gave me a heart attack! You sure do have reflexes!" Nellie says, breathing heavily. I give a small laugh at how Nellie is ghost white. She notices me and stands up straighter. I stop. "It's morning! Time for breakfast!" I get up and Nellie notices that I'm already in clothes. She gives me a puzzled look. I ignore her and step out of the compartment.

"I'll go wake up the others. You go on along." Nellie pushes me forward. I head for the dining car. I sit in one of velvet chairs and an avox springs up to me and places my breakfast in front of me. "Tha…" I shut my mouth immediately remembering last night. Instead I shoo her away with my hand. She retreats letting a big breath of air come out. Bacon and eggs and what looks like tan mush. I start drinking my orange juice. It's been two minutes since I last saw Nellie. Maybe she wanted to talk to them privately, but why? There's something that they're hiding from me, I know it. Another minute passes and all three of them come into the dining car. Sylvia and Sam sit at the table I'm at and Nellie says she's going to talk to the chefs. She's obviously trying to avoid me. She leaves and Sylvia, Sam, and I are left alone. Sam starts drinking his orange juice and Sylvia starts eating her breakfast as if nothing's wrong. I choose to start the conversation this time. "So anything interesting happen on the extra last night?" Sam almost chokes on his orange juice. Sylvia pats Sam on the back, "No just the usual extras." She says it so casually it's almost convincing. I stare at Sam and he tries not to look back at me. "So how about some advice?" Sylvia puts on the table. Sylvia can keep a secret, but Sam and Nellie are different stories. I remember Sylvia's games.

She was such a skilled fighter that the careers let her join them. One day they came across another tribute, a girl from 5 and they chased her all the way into woods. The girl rapidly climbed a tree to where the careers couldn't get to her. The only people left were the careers the girl from three and the twelve year old boy from eight. When the careers were distracted Sylvia stabbed a career in the chest and twisted the knife making sure he died. His cannon sounded and the other careers turned around to see their aly dead. Sylvia was nowhere to be seen. All the careers were terrified. They turned their heads in every direction. Sylvia made it a game. She would throw a rock on a tree next to a career or snap a branch behind them. The careers were surrounded by one person. Because of the sound all around them they didn't know where she was so they couldn't escape her death trap. One career was stupid enough to run out of the circle, but once he stepped a foot out he paused not moving a muscle. The boy's sister walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wilson?" The girl asked tears rolling down her face. Wilson fell back a knife in his stomach. The girl screamed jumping back. Another boy ran to her trying to calm her down in his arms. She was screaming and crying as hard as she could calling for her brother. The other career had a sword out ready for an attack. Sylvia was taunting them now, saying "I'm over here." The careers turned their heads in the voices direction. "Now I'm over here." They looked to their left to find nothing. Sylvia was so sneaky you couldn't see her even if she was right in front of you. "I'm behind you." The boy hugging the girl let go of her and swung his sword at the bushes behind them. Nothing. Sylvia gave a faint laugh.

Sylvia was doing this for revenge. The boy tribute from 4 died because of the careers. They were really close friends. His name was Jake. It was the first time I saw her cry. He left and Sylvia swore to avenge him. And now she is. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Sylvia coons. The other boy career falls to the ground, an axe in his back. The girl screamed again terrified. The boy is thrashing everywhere he hears a sound but always misses. The girl is screaming but the boy is telling her to calm down. "Where are you!" the boy screams into the forest. A faint grunt of pain comes from a bush on the other side of him. "I got you now!" The boy yells. He thrashes the sword behind the bush and when he brings his sword back up there's a jacket on the blade. He gives a confused look and the girl screams. He turns around and his stomach is slashed open. He falls to his knees and then collapses to the ground. The girl screams. She has no weapon, she dropped her dagger when she saw her brother dead. She looks for her dagger and spots it on the ground next to her brother. She sprints to it and bends down to grab it. But a boot steps on the sword from behind a tree preventing her from getting it in time. She screams and backs up. Sylvia kicks the dagger up with her foot and catches it in her hand. The girl is trembling. She keeps backing up while Sylvia twirls the dagger in her hand. "Where's Wilson?" Sylvia taunts. The girl is cornered in front of the tree, Sylvia's too close to escape. She's whimpering and screaming for help but it never comes. "Where's Jake!" She throws the dagger and it sticks in her stomach. The girl screams and falls to the ground. Her cannon fires and Sylvia grins.

The girl from three hops down from the tree. "Nice job." She says Sylvia turns and they hug. Out of nowhere Sylvia stabs the girl in the back with a knife. "We're in the hunger games where kids kill each other to survive." Sylvia whispers. She takes out the knife and lets the girl drop. Her cannon fires and Sylvia starts off, looking for her last victim. A day passes and Sylvia notices the boy darting through a green pasture. She smiles and chases after him. She throws a knife at the boy's leg and nicks it and he falls in pain. She pounces on the twelve year old boy, knife in hand. "Please!" the boy screams but Sylvia ignores him and sabs him in the chest. The cannon fires and Sylvia has just won the hunger games.

This is why everyone is afraid of her. She won last year. She was only eighteen. She's really young, but she looks so grown up. I guess if you win the hunger games the way she did, you'll look a bit older.

"Sure." Sam says. Sam can lie too. "Tonight's the parade. Your stylist will dress you up and you have to wave and smile at everyone. Look like you're having the time of your life." I nod and start eating the food. Sylvia goes over some survival tips like don't light a fire unless you absolutely have too, if there's a smaller, weaker tribute kill them. Stuff like that, things I already know. I finish the last bite of my breakfast and I'm stuffed. I feel like a volcano just waiting to erupt. I take tiny sips of my orange juice while Sylvia and Sam continue eating.

Nellie bursts in, "I can't wait until tonight! It's the parade! Aren't you excited? You get to…" I tune out as Nellie goes over every single detail about the parade. No, I'm not excited. The parade is celebrating my certain death on national television. I'm dreading the parade. I don't think I'm gonna get any information from them about last night so I stand and leave.


End file.
